shmiglfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mees
General The Mees, are three characters created by Shmigl, supposedly living inside her head. The three characters represent her most important personality traits. Dark 'is Heather's negative side, '''Smart '''being Heather's logical side and lastly '''Bright '''being her positive side. Together they help Heather "see a situation and the world from different aspects", as quoted by Smart in the video ''first introducing the Mees (See attached video). It is previously hinted towards that the Mees were inspired by the Sander Sides characters, created by ex-Vine and current YouTube Star Thomas Sanders in the first video (''see reference above) '' by Dark. Bright continues to state that that is not the truth, though an exact conclusion isn't made. '''Sub-Character Traits As made clear, Heather possesses three main character traits; Smart, Dark and Bright. Though, there is a far more complicated logic behind the traits. Every main trait has its "sub character-traits" or; "sub-traits". Three of those sub-traits are the most important (explained by Smart in Ridding Amnesia Part 1). Only one sub-trait has been frequently showed in the videos; Memory, a sub-trait of Smart's, representing Heather's memories ("associates different visuals, smells, sounds and colours with memories as well as recognises them" ''- Smart). Mem, according to Smart, also has something to do with deja-vu's. Learn more about Memory: Next to Memory, a character named ''Bug is also frequently shown in the videos. Storyline *Warning: Spoilers Ahead!* For as for as the history behind the Mees goes, not much is known. Guessed is that the Mees have existed ever since Heather's personality developed. Ridding Amnesia Part 1 + Ridding Amnesia Part 2 At one point, Smart gets ill. They come into the video later than planned, coughing and panting, black substance underneath their eyes. Something also is off with Heather - she can't seem to remember her video introduction, Bright's name, and many more details. As the video continues, it becomes clear that Smart is missing one of their most important sub-trait: Memory. Often referred to as 'Mem'. Heather, by using her 'magic', summons a wizard as she snaps her fingers. Hereby, this ability of hers is introduced. A wizard appears and hands all the Mees and Heather a potion to bring them to the place the lost Memory could possibly be. They teleport to a scary attic, look and look, but Mem is nowhere to be found. Heather teleports the four of them back and they soon come to discover that the wizard actually is the lost sub-trait Memory in disguise. After a good talk, Memory reunites with Smart, Smart's condition returns back to normal and Heather suddenly remembers a lot more than she did before. From this moment forward, Memory became an important part of the channel as they appeared a lot and even joined a duet against Heather. N̶̞͙̅͛ĩ̸͓ģ̵̠͊͆h̵̠̒͜ṯ̶͗̉m̶̧̼̿̂a̸̧̐ṛ̶̿e̶̜̋͠ͅs̷̬̲͆t̸.̴ ̸T̷h̵e̶ ̵M̴e̷e̵s̸!̵ Bright complains about their phone, mentioning it's been acting 'up' for quite some time. Dark agrees with this matter and as Heather goes to inspect the device, she notices weird static playing in-screen, leaving all four of them in question as to what it could possibly be and how it could be fixed. Bright eventually announces that she'd like to say something. When Heather grants her this chance, Bright points the three towards a 'creepy trait in the corner of the room' as quoted by Bright. Indeed, an eerie looking character stands in the corner of the room as in the background, an instrumental version of Clint Eastwood ''by ''Gorillaz ''plays, this is believed to be the character's theme. The character, nicknamed "Bug" by the Mees, is believed to be either an imagined monster, a ''Nightmare, or a virus in Heather's head. It is made clear that Bug is no sub-character trait as no main trait feels as if they're missing one. Soon, Bug shows their powers, how they can freeze the Mees and Heather by raising their hand. Their exact plan is unknown but they imply to make all the Mees disappear one by one, just to see what would happen to the host, Heather. In the end, Bug fails to do so, when Smart throws a book against their hand and Heather teleports the character away. All seems fine again, (except for Heather's phone), but it is implied that Bug might return to haunt the video's again if Heather and/or the Mees is/are vulnerable for it. Dark implies that the only solution to this is making sure they stay strong together. Facts * One of the Mees having a bloody nose implies they're lying about something. (Accepting Change) * If one of the Mees' important sub-character trait gets missing or weakens, the Mees are affected heavily by getting ill. * Even though Smart and Dark argue a lot, they don't actually hate one another. * Whether they were joking or not, Dark once claimed to have trouble reading something from afar. * Heather's girlfriend, who is also on YouTube under the username 'FleurFljj', made a conspiracy theory on Bright once. Later, the two did a collaboration where Bright met Fleur and tried to reason with her. (Conspiracy Theory Video) (Bright Meets Fleur) * Jace, Fleur, Michelle, Danielle, Jerry and Heather's brother are Heather's first and only fans. Heather can't thank them enough for this.